The More Things Change
by Blake B. Shelton
Summary: Could be considered a continuation of All My Children; Michael Cambias has returned from the grave and intends to payback everyone who ever wronged him, especially Bianca. Set after the Prospect Park episodes.
1. Chapter 1

Bianca sat alone in her apartment looking through the family album. How fast the years had flown by. Glancing at the baby pictures of Miranda, she couldn't help but be reminded of her own childhood as Erica Kane's daughter. Trips to Disneyland, jetting to France. A "girls day out" Erica used to call them. Bianca closed up the album and let out a sigh. Miranda had left with a friend to go to a concert, leaving Bianca home alone for the next few hours. Suddenly the doorbell snaps Bianca from her thoughts.

Probably Miranda, she thought to herself. Perhaps she had forgotten something and came back to get it? Bianca slowly picked herself up from the sofa, and made her way to the doorway. Ring the doorbell went once again.

"I'm coming Miranda, I'm coming!" she yelled out. Making her way to the door, she began to unfasten the various locks that adorned it, she then grabbed the knob and slid the door open.

"Miranda, haven't I told you to keep up with..." Bianca froze in terror at the sight of the man at her door. It was Michael Cambias.

"Miranda? Who's Miranda?" Michael asked.

"No... Not you." Bianca whispered to herself.

"What, you didn't miss me Bianca? I'm hurt..."

"How... You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, obviously that didn't take..."

"I KILLED YOU!"

"No you see, about that... No, no you didn't kill me and if you did... I wouldn't be standing here in front of you, now would I?"

"Out... GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Oh, tisk tisk tisk, Bianca. You're in no position to be demanding anything... Now answer my question, who is Miranda?"

"I want you to leave now!"

"Or you'll what?"

"You don't have any power over me anymore, Michael! Your power ended the night I put a bullet in you!"

"Now that's where you're wrong... I've always had power, Bianca... Fact is, I still have power over you, you just haven't realized it yet."

Bianca tried to shut the door on him, but Michael stopped it with his foot. Bianca began to feel fear set in.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, who is Miranda?"

Bianca proceeded to spit in his face "You go to hell." she said softly.

Michael forced his way through the doorway and grabbed Bianca's arm and twisted it violently, bringing his arm up over her neck and putting her in a choke hold. Bianca tried to scream for help, but the words just wouldn't form.

"That's it, Bianca scream... scream and I'll break your neck!"

"Let... me... go..." Bianca said over forced coughing.

"Now then, you tell me who Miranda is... She's my daughter, isn't that right?"

"She's... not... yours!"

"Ah that's right she's just not mine, she's ours!" Michael said, letting out a chuckle.

"I... said... let... me... go!" Bianca screamed as she slammed her elbow into Michael's abdomen, causing him to slump to the floor in pain, Bianca managing to escape his grip.

"Oh ho ho ho! That was a big mistake Bianca." Michael quickly sprinted towards Bianca and slammed her to the floor. Bianca attempts to fight him off, but Michael pins her arms to the side.

"Well now, you seem to have forgotten what we meant to each other!"

"We never meant anything to each other, you're a pig!"

"Oh you know you love me... All those women were just facades, delusions you cooked up in that pretty little mind of yours to deny your true feelings for me!"

"You're insane!"

"Come on, don't tell me you'd rather have some slut then a big strong man to protect you, keep you from harm... all that good stuff!"

"You know what, this isn't working... Perhaps we outta recreate that special night between the two of us."

"NO!" Bianca screamed as she fought with all her might to break free, but his grip was just too strong. Michael forcefully kissed her neck, her face, her lips. Bianca wincing every time they're lips met. After what felt like an eternity, Bianca brought up her hand as hard as she could, fighting through Michael's grip on her arm, and delivered a powerful punch, the force of which sent Michael tumbling backwards. Bianca quickly got to her feet and grabbed her phone, visibly trembling.

"Now, come on Bianca..." Michael said from the floor, dazed and confused. "D...D...Don't do anything you might regret, now." he said as he moved closer, on his knees. He placed a hand on Bianca's arm.

"I just think we've gotten off on the wrong foot, you know? C-c-can't you give me a chance? Maybe get to know the real Michael?"

"Oh, I know the real Michael Cambias... he's selfish, wicked, heartless, he loves causing other people misery. Michael Cambias doesn't have a decent bone in his body, he's pure evil, plain and simple." Bianca said as she looked down at the lowly man before her.

"Well, since you feel that way... YOU CAN GO DIE!" Michael violently grabbed Bianca, the two slamming through the windows of the balcony, Michael had Bianca pressed against the railing, grabbing her by the throat.

"See?! This is what you deserve, you little bitch! What did you think you'd get rid of me and then raise my child without me in the picture? Well I've got news for you, Bianca... I will make up for lost time with my daughter, and I'll make sure to tell her all about that night I seduced you and we made sweet, passionate love!"

"You didn't seduce me, Michael... you raped me!"

"Oh man, still milking that for everything its worth I see!"

"Lets play a little game, shall we Bianca? How about we see how high your thresh hold for pain is, huh?" Michael pumped his fist and slammed it hard as he could into Bianca's stomach, causing her to spit up blood.

"How about again?" Michael slammed his fist even harder, causing Bianca to spit even more, the sweater she was wearing was now stained in blood. Michael then directed all his attention to strangling the life out of Bianca.

"Come on! What does it take for you Kanes to die?!" he said, tightening his grip on her. Bianca continued to struggle for breath as she felt the life draining from her. She tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Whats that Bianca? Speak up now I can't seem to hear you!" Michael replied sadistically.

"Stop... it..." She choked the words out.

"Stop it? No, Bianca I won't stop it. I'll never stop until you and everyone else in this town knows exactly what it feels like to lose everything. You took my daughter from me, and in return I'll take your life!"

"Please..." Bianca begged, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Lets see now... how exactly should I do away with you? Do I keep strangling you to death or throw you off this balcony? Decisions, decisions..." Michael contemplated. While he is momentarily distracted, Bianca brought up her hand and swiped her hands down Michael's cheek, leaving a bloody gash, Michael yelled in pain as he released her. Bianca putting distance between the two as fast as her legs could carry her. Thinking quickly she grabbed a knife from her kitchen.

"You stay away from me!" she said as Michael got back on his feet and made his way back inside the apartment.

"What are you going to do Bianca? Stab me?"

"If I have to, I will!"

"Oh, poor pitiful Bianca... You're still the weak little girl I met all those years ago... fragile and weak, like every other woman."

"You can't hurt me anymore... and I won't let you hurt my daughter either!"

"You mean _our_ daughter."

"She doesn't even know you exist!"

"And who's fault is that?"

"She doesn't need a father, especially not you!"

"Oh, so you think you can keep me away from her, is that it?"

"I can, and I will, believe me..."

"So what, if Miranda has no idea I exist what exactly did you tell her about her birth anyway?"

"I told her what she needed to hear."

"What, did you tell her she was some sort of test tube baby, is that it?" Michael let out a laugh in amusement.

"That's what you told her, isn't it?" he chuckled.

"Wow, I knew you Kane women were treacherous and underhanded, but I had no idea..."

"Shut up." Bianca replied "Shut up and leave!"

"Make me." Michael replied defiantly.

"Don't tempt me, Michael... or I will use this!"

"You wouldn't dare..." He said calmly as he approached her, Bianca taking a step back with each one he took. "Besides, you love me."

"No... No I don't love you! I never loved you!"

"Liar." He stopped inches from her and gently stroked her face. He then swiftly forced her into an embrace, kissing her passionately, Bianca protesting the whole time.

"Stop it, Michael... Please stop it."

"Why?"

"You have to stop this... please." Bianca felt petrified as Michael kissed her, unable to use the knife she had in her hand.

Suddenly, Michael became violent again, brutally grabbing Bianca's arm and twisting it, an audible cracking sound could be heard. He then jerked the arm back in place, trying to wrestle the knife from her hand.

"Michael, no!" Bianca screamed.

"We were meant to be Bianca! What is it going to take to convince you?!"

Meanwhile outside David Hayward made his way to the door of Bianca's apartment, noticing the door was wide open.

"What the hell?" Peering in he saw the horror first hand.

"Tell me you love me, Bianca... I need to hear you love me, dammit!" Michael yelled, not noticing the figure of David sneaking in the door. Eyeing the apartment for anything he could use as a weapon, David spotted a small vase and swiftly grabbed it and began to silently stalk Michael from behind.

"I don't want it to be this way Bianca!" Michael continued to rant and rave.

"I tell you what we're going to do Bianca... we're going to go away for while, together as a family, me, you and Miranda. You let me show you what a real man can do for you. Just think of it, your mother's cosmetics firm and Cambias Industries, together we could rule this whole town!"

"I'd die before I'd consider teaming up with you!"

"Now that, Bianca... can be arranged." Suddenly, David slammed the vase over Michael's head, causing him to slump over in a semi-conscious state.

"Shh, shh it's alright, its over..." David cradled a sobbing Bianca. Michael quickly got back on his feet.

"You!" David yelled "What are you doing alive, and here in this apartment Cambias?!"

"Good to see you too, Dr. Hayward."

"Well its certainly not good seeing the likes of you back in Pine Valley! Care to explain why you're not six feet under?!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Hayward."

"Oh really? Well how about explaining yourself to the police when they get here, hmm?"

"Ooh, the big bad cops, I'm so scared!"

"Yeah, yeah you better be scared last time justice was mishandled in regards to garbage like you, but this time there isn't a jury on Earth who would take one look at Bianca and not throw your sorry ass in a cell faster than you can say money, which is something all you Cambias' have in common."

"Look, Dave..."

"First of all, don't call me Dave, never call me Dave... Secondly, I've been to prison myself and I've seen what they do to guys like you."

"What'd you do?"

"That is none of your damn business, now get the hell out of here before I call the cops on you!"

"I'm not leaving here, Bianca and I just had a little misunderstanding..."

"A little?! Look at her Michael, her sweater's covered in blood, she has bruises all over her! Now you get the hell out of here before I throw you out myself!"

"We're not through here, Bianca... not by a long shot." and with that Michael left, shutting the door behind him.

David comforted Bianca as she continue to sob in his arms.

"How? How can that bastard be alive after all this time David, how? I killed him, he died right in front of me that night..."

"I don't know sweaty, but I will get to the bottom of this, I promise you."


	2. Chapter 2

Michael poured himself a glass of scotch, having made his way to a Victorian-era mansion located on the other side of Pine Valley. He takes a seat on the nearby sofa and contemplated what Bianca had said.

"I don't love you! I never loved you!" he flashed back.

"Oh, I know the real Michael Cambias... he's selfish, wicked, heartless, he loves causing other people misery. Michael Cambias doesn't have a decent bone in his body, he's pure evil, plain and simple." the flashback continued, Michael gritting his teeth in anger. Standing up, he threw his glass against the wall, where it busted into a million pieces.

Michael made his way back to the wine cabinet and began to pour himself another drink when he is suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Alexander Cambias called out to his son, driving his motorized wheelchair into the room.

"Good evening, father..." Michael replied halfheartedly

"It most certainly is not a good evening, Michael... Didn't we agree that the best thing for you to do at the moment was stay in this house? That we would make our move when the time was right? And no one was to know you were alive for the time being?"

"Yeah well, I got bored sitting around this drab house every waking hour, so I decided to check out downtown."

"And what exactly did you "check out"?

"A couple of my old haunts is all."

"Old haunts? Funny, I was under the impression that you despised this town and everyone in it."

"Well, its not my fault everyone in this town are a bunch of pions."

"There you go again, Michael... building yourself up to the belief of your superiority to everyone else... its very unbecoming."

"Is that so? Well then, father... Alexander, did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm right?"

"So, according to you its survival of the fittest... is that right?"

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't, you be the judge of that, father."

"All I know is you have greatly jeopardized my plans for this family, all because you got a little impatient... I told you to wait, and I expected you to listen to me, dammit!"

"Well maybe your "plans" were going a little too slow for my tastes."

"And you think you could do better, eh?"

"I know I could..."

"You watch your step, son..." Alexander suddenly became threatening, pointing a finger to his son. "After all, who was it that saved your miserable life the night Bianca filled you full of lead huh?! Who was it that got an exact duplicate lookalike from the morgue? Who was it that paid for you to skip town and lead a cushy life in Europe, eh?!"

"Oh please, father... I know you just wanted me gone, thats all."

"For goodness sakes Michael, how could you think that? You are my son after all!"

"Right."

"Listen to me very carefully son... We must play this the right way, my way. We must make our presence known when the time is right."

"Yeah, about that... I might of already put a dent in that plan."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I went to see Bianca tonight..."

"Oh, my God... you didn't! Please tell me you didn't?!"

"I did, and she was just as beautiful as the last time I saw her..."

"Bah, do you hear yourself? That sentimental crap makes me sick to my stomach."

"You can lecture me all you want father, the fact is... Bianca belongs to me, and I will make her mine."

"Oh, please... Now I need a drink." Michael handed over his glass.

"Here, take mine." Alexander quickly grabbed it and chugged the scotch down fast as possible.

"So... you visited Bianca tonight, what else?"

"Well, I made a little small talk..."

"What is small talk? I know you Michael, I know how brazen you can be with women, now tell me truthfully what exactly did you talk about?"

"We talked about Miranda..."

"My granddaughter?"

"And the fact she doesn't even know I exist..."

"I see... Don't worry about it son, soon I will remedy this situation and you will have everything you've always wanted, a family. And I will have what I have always wanted, an heir."

"Speaking of which... I think its time you told me about this "grand plan" you have for the fine citizens of Pine Valley."

"Its rather long winded..."

"Well, I've got plenty of time... and nothing better to do."

"Very well... It is imperative that what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave the confines of this room, do you understand Michael?"

"Shoot..."

"So, as you are aware your brother Alex, Jr. has been out of the Cambias orbit for some time, he now calls himself Zach Slater, and now has a veratable monopoly on casinos throughout the country..."

"Go on..."

"We, that is you and I are going to steal those casinos right from under his nose, and we will use the profits from that to rebuild the Cambias dynasty, and sooner or later I'm hoping your brother decides to rejoin the fold."

"And how exactly are you gonnna pull that off?"

"Lets just say I have my ways..."

"Alright I assume thats step one of the plan, whats the next step?"

"The next step involves Erica Kane and those beautiful, beautiful daughters of hers... Ah yes I have big plans for them."

"Which are?"

"First of all, we will use Kendall to get to your brother..."

"Kidnapping?"

"Nothing so bold, you've gotta think about it in a different way..."

"Different, how?"

"We don't have to go to Kendall, but Kendall will come to us."

"How so?"

"You just let me take care of the details, alright son?"

"Well, now I am just dying to hear about the rest of this so called plan... you know you sound like a machiavellian tyrant, and I like it."

"As I was saying... Kendall will come to us, and we will use her as leverage against your brother and force him to sign over all his holdings to me."

"Sounds good so far."

"After that, we will go about bringing Bianca into the fold, she will be living here in the mansion, along with my granddaughter. And in time, she will grow to love you, Michael."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out, then."

"I do have it all figured out Michael... All you have to do is make sure to follow my orders to the letter, do you understand?" Michael stood there silent for a moment.

"Michael?"

"Yeah, yeah I hear you father..."

"And as for Erica Kane..."

"Erica? What does she have to do with this?"

"You see, Michael... I have found myself to be quite enamored with the beautiful Erica, she's everything I could ever want in a woman."

"Wait a minute, are you saying?"

"Precisely. Erica Kane is going to be my wife." Alexander replied with a sly smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"And what is that supposed to mean, Erica is gonna be your wife?" Michael inquired.

"Exactly what you think it means, son."

"You've gotta be joking..." Michael let out a slight laugh.

"On the contrary I'm very serious."

"So let me get this straight pops, you seriously think Erica would ever give a second thought to the likes of you? Let alone marry you?" Michael asked.

"She will marry me, that you can be sure of..."

"Oh, so you're gonna fix it where Erica doesn't have a choice, is that it?"

"I did not say that, Michael, you did. It stands to reason you are putting words in my mouth. No, I'm just going to provide the catalyst that will lead to Erica realizing that I'm a changed man."

"And then? She'll just magically fall under your spell?"

"Hopefully, yes."

"Well good luck with that... You know father, I almost wish you hadn't shared that little tidbit of your plan with me."

"Well, you asked son."

"Yeah, well forget I asked..." Michael made his way toward the doorway.

"Where are you going now?" Alexander asked.

"Well, I'm definitely not gonna just sit around here all day."

"Its night, Michael... and extremely late I might add."

"Yeah, so what? What you giving me a curfew now, dad?" Michael replied sarcastically.

"You do realize you put my plans in jeopardy everytime you leave this house? What if the police were to get wind that you're alive, huh? Or what if Bianca were to inform them of that fact?"

"Oh, I don't think Bianca will be saying anything to anyone anytime soon."

"Oh, good Lord... What did you do Michael?"

"Well, I might of roughed her up a bit..."

"Roughed her up a bit?"

"I might of lost my temper a little too..."

"You... You didn't... did you?"

"Calm down father before you have a coronary... No I didn't do what your thinking."

"You fool!" Alexander suddenly grabbed his son by the collar and shoved him down to eye level.

"Do you have any idea how hard I have worked to put this family back together, huh? Do you have any idea?! And what you think you can wonder around town and viciously beat the woman you raped?!"

"Just calm down..."

"Who else!"

"Who else what?"

"Who else knows you are alive, and don't you dare lie to me or you'll live to regret it!"

"David Hayward, alright... its David Hayward!"

"Oh, that is just perfect... and I'm sure Mr. Hayward had to more or less pry you off the woman you claim to love, knowing your propensity for the opposite sex!" Alexander finally released Michael.

"Wow, pops... You really have good grip for your age..." Michael said, rubbing his throat.

"This is no time for your stupid jokes, Michael... This is serious. Come this time tomorrow I'm sure the entire town will be aware that you are alive and all my plans will have been ruined!"

"Just calm down, will you? I haven't ruined anything, if anything you'll just have to speed up your plans a little, thats all."

"And what makes you think it'll be that easy?!"

"Hey now, you're the big bad mastermind, you figure it out! In the meantime I'm outta here."

"And please try to make yourself scarce will you?! Don't go out and make a scene that alerts the whole town to your presence!"

"Whatever, pops." Michael replied, then he was gone.

"That son of mine will be the death of me yet."

Elsewhere, at the Pine Valley hospital. Bianca is sitting on an exam table battered and bruised. She was being examined by Angie.

"Well, whats the verdict?" Bianca asked.

"Well, you have multiple bruises, a couple scrapes here and there, and the deltoid tuberosity region of your humerus bone is fractured. What on Earth happened to you sweetheart?"

"I... I'd rather not talk about it."

"You'd rather not talk about it, or your scared to talk about it? You do know you can share anything with me, and I won't be able to tell anyone because of patient/doctor confidentiality, you do know that Bianca?"

"Believe me, I do wish I could tell you what happened, but I just can't, not now."

"Alright, then..."

"So, um... How long do you think this is going to take?" Bianca asked, hugging her shoulders together.

"We just have to treat the wounds, reset the bone in your arm, and get a cast on it and you're good to go."

"Thats a relief."

"Now you're sure you don't want to file a police report? I do have Jessie's phone on speed dial you know."

"I really appreciate it, Angie... but no."

"Okay then, suit yourself... Now, ah... I have another patient to attend to, but someone should be in to treat you in just about a few minutes okay?" Bianca nodded. With a smile, Angie exited the room.

Now alone, Bianca let out a sigh. Michael Cambias, back from the dead. Just when she thought she had finally put that part of her life behind her, he had to come back. Its like the nightmare she finally woke up from had started all over again.

"Ahem..." David said, peeking in from behind the curtain and pulling Bianca from her thoughts.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked, Bianca nodded.

"So, what'd Angie say?" he asked.

"Well, she said aside from a few scrapes, bruises and a fractured bone in my arm, I'm fine."

"I can't believe that bastard did this to you..."

"Yeah, well... I just can't believe out of everyone that we've ever thought to be dead and wasn't, Michael had to be one of them." David takes a seat next to her and puts his arms around her.

"Are you gonna be alright, sweety?"

"I honestly don't know... Don't know if I'll ever be okay again." she said, staring down at the floor. David put his hand under her chin and gently turned her head towards him.

"Hey, don't worry... I'll find that piece of crap and put him out of commission myself if I have to."

"Oh, you don't know what Michael's capable of David..."

"Yeah, well I used to eat scrawny guys like him for breakfast when I was in prison..." the two laugh.

"You know something, you look good when you smile..." David said.

"That's sweet." Bianca replied.

"Yeah, well so are you..." The two began to move closer to one another, pulling each other into a gentle embrace, before they knew it they were kissing. Suddenly, Bianca jerked away.

"Uh..." Bianca began, unsure of what to say. "I... I... don't know what just came over me just now, I'm sorry."

"Hey, its alright you haven't done anything wrong... I probably shouldn't of done that either." David replied.

"Oh, my gosh!" Bianca had a realization.

"Miranda, she'll be home soon... she'll be wondering where I am, and my mom and uncle Jack, I need to tell them whats happening."

"Hey..." David gently touched her arms "There's plenty of time for that, just take it one step at a time, alright?" Bianca let out a small smile.

"That's my girl..." David said, gently kissing Bianca on the forehead and leaving the room. Bianca let out another sigh.

Outside, David's cell phone began to ring, he answers it.

"I thought I told you never to call this number?"

"He wants to see you..." a black man with a Jamaican accent said over the other end.

"Well that's just tough, I don't want to see him, not now not ever, you tell him that!"

"He's awfully insistent on seeing you, boss."

"You listen to me, I don't care what JR Chandler wants! What JR Chandler wants he doesn't get, not anymore! That bastard has already taken too much from me as it is, let him suffer for it!"

"I think you need to tell him that yourself, boss."

"Uh..." David let out a frustrated sighed "Fine, I'll be there..." David hung the phone up.

"Dammit, what now?!" David said quietly to himself.

Elsewhere at the Chandler mansion, a despondent Adam Chandler poured himself a glass of scotch. The mansion had been empty for some time. No JR, no Brooke, no AJ, no Dixie no one but Adam. They'd all abandoned him. He could still remember the last time he spoke to his son.

"I'm going down to South America on a little business matter..." Adam said to his son as he put his tie on.

"You know your second anniversary with Brooke is coming up, dad... Why don't you let me run down there and take care of business?" JR asked.

"You sure you'd be up to that, son?" Adam asked.

"Hey, it'd do me good to get out of town for awhile..."

"Just don't take the Chandler jet for a joyride down to Vegas or Reno alright?" Adam chuckled as he lightly patted his son on the shoulder.

"Hey, since when have you known me to be irresponsible?" JR replied jokingly.

"Oh, lots of times don't get me started..."

"Don't sweat it pops, you'll never even know I'm gone."

"You be careful, son..." he said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, you just enjoy that cruise with Brooke."

Adam thought back to the last time he saw his son alive, how full of life and happy he seemed. For the first time in a long time, his son actually looked happy. Five hours into flight the Chandler jet had crashed, with no survivors. This tore Adam apart, it was his fault JR had gone in his place to begin with. Why JR? Why couldn't it of been Adam instead? Adam took a sip of his drink.

Looking up at a picture of himself and JR, tears began to stream down his face.

"Why'd you do it son, huh? Why'd you leave me?! I mean, first Erica, then Krystal is stolen from me by that snake in the grass Tad Martin, then Babe dies in a tornado, Little Adam is left without his mother, that piece of filth David Hayward shoots my son, my son dies in a plane crash and Brooke leaves me again!"

"Why is it always me? Always a Chandler? Like fate has conspired against me." Adam let out a laugh.

"I suppose its poetic in a way, a sort of comeuppance for all the terrible things I've ever done..."

"And you know what? It might of seemed like I never really cared for Babe either, but I did son I really did... I loved that girl like a daughter."

"But now, now... she's gone, you're gone, the woman I love is gone, and I'm left in this empty house, alone."

"A toast..." Adam said, lifting his glass up "To my son, JR Chandler. Cheers." Adam chugged the rest of the glass down.

Meanwhile, David made his way to a run down shack on the docks. Stepping inside he's greeted by the Jamaican gentleman he had spoken to earlier on the phone. A man is tied up to a wall with his shirt off, battered and bruised, his head drooping.

"How is he?" David asked.

"Not good, just this morning he tried to scratch my eyes out, that boy is like an animal when riled up."

"Yeah, tell me about it..." David replied, he slowly made his way toward the seemingly unconscious man.

"Well, well... Hello, JR... you son of a bitch." Raising his head, the man was none other than JR Chandler in the flesh.

Elsewhere, in a cafe in Mississippi. A blonde waitress made her rounds.

"Okay, so... table three had the meat loaf, table four had baked chicken with beans, table six was turkey and dressing, or was that table nine..." Not realizing where she's going, the woman accidentally bumps into a customer, knocking him down and sending food flying, specifically on the man's shirt.

"Oh, I am so sorry... I'm so clumsy!"

"Do you have any idea how much this shirt cost me, young lady?!"

"I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do..."

"You bet there is, you can pay to get it dry cleaned, seven hundred bucks!"

"Carrie!" the owner of the cafe, Lou Carrington yelled out. The woman turned around to reveal the face of Babe Carey.

"Yes, Mr. Carrington?"

"Young lady you are going to bankrupt me if you keep bumping into people and breaking dishes! What, do you think they grow on trees, they cost money you know!"

"I'm sorry Lou, I'll do better just please I cannot loose this job..."

"You be more careful alright?"

"I will, thank you."

"Alright, we need another order of meat loaf, baked chicken, beans, and turkey with dressing ASAP!" Lou yelled out to the kitchen staff. The woman sighed as she began to clean up the broken glass and food scattered on the floor. She dodged a bullet that time, she'd be fired by the end of the month at this rate. She already couldn't remember who she was, or where she came from, having woken up in a hotel room two years ago, alone and with no memory of anything before then. She'd have nothing if she were fired now, just a few more weeks and she could afford to move into a halfway decent apartment. Then she'd set to work on discovering her true identity.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

David Hayward looked at JR Chandler with nothing put contempt in his eyes. Stepping forward, David begins to speak.

"So, how have you liked your accommodations?" David asked.

"What do you think, Hayward?"

"Oh, well I'm sorry you feel that way... I'll admit this isn't exactly the Ritz Carlton, but unfortunately your gonna have to just get used to it, because you're gonna be here for the foreseeable future."

"You'll never get away with this, Hayward."

"Get away with it? Newsflash, JR... I already have! The whole world thinks you're dead, killed in a tragic plane crash."

"You know, I always knew you were insane Hayward, I just didn't know you'd ever be willing to go this far."

"And why shouldn't I?! Especially after you took everything away from me?! First Babe and then Marissa, anything you Chandlers touch you destroy!"

"Babe died in a tornado saving your grandson!"

"Don't even say my angel's name you piece of human garbage! You were never good enough for her... I told her, warned her over and over that you were no good but she wouldn't listen, she was blinded!"

"Listen to yourself, you're delusional... I loved Babe!"

"No..." David replied, tears beginning to form in his eyes "The only person you love is yourself."

"Tell me this... How do you think the grandson you claim to love so much would think of you if he found out you were holding me here, like this, chained to a wall and beaten?!"

"AJ's never gonna find out about this, I'll make sure of it..."

"How long... How long do you think you can hold me here anyway?!"

"Hmm, try forever? Or until you die of starvation, whichever comes first?"

"You are a piece of work, Hayward... I can't believe Babe ever saw any good in you..." David suddenly grabbed JR by the chin forcefully.

"I said don't say her name..." David said through gritted teeth.

"You don't scare me, Hayward... not in the least."

"Is that so? Well then I'd reconsider if I were you, because I can be your worst nightmare JR, I can make this arrangement be as uncomfortable and painful as possible for you if I wanted to."

"You can do your worse, Hayward... But I will get out of here, and when I do I'll make you pay. I'll make you wish you never met the Chandlers, especially me."

"Can't wait..."

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I must say I've really enjoyed this little chat of ours JR, but I really must be going... Places to go, people to see you know... Make sure he stays right where he's at, Jerome." he replied to the Jamaican man who nodded.

"Bye, now..." David said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you laugh it up Hayward... You won't be laughing when I get out of here, and I'll wipe that smirk off that ugly face of yours myself."

Meanwhile, at the Cambias estate. The maid Teresa answered the door and was surprised at who it was.

"Mr. Cambias?"

"No, not Cambias... its Slater, Zach Slater actually..." Zach replied.

"Oh, forgive me Mr. Slater..."

"Its alright Teresa, nice to see you too after all these years... Is uh, Alexander here by any chance?"

"He's in the living room but I don't think..."

"Thank you..."

"Mr. Slater you can't go in there!" Zach made his way to the sitting room, Alexander turning his wheelchair to face him as he entered the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cambias, I couldn't stop him..."

"Its quite alright, Teresa..." Teresa nodded and left the room.

"Well, well well... Its been awhile, son."

"Yeah, not nearly long enough for my liking..."

"Why, Alex... I don't think that's a very polite way to speak to your father."

"Don't, don't do that... don't play father to me. Matter of fact the very sight of you makes me sick!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way son..."

"No need to be sorry, you just explain this to me..." Zach threw an envelope on the nearby table.

"You do know what that is, don't you father? Its the injunction that goon of yours brought to my office, are you suing me, is that it?!"

"Well, you did built that vast casino empire of yours using Cambias money, as I see it half of those profits are mine."

"I built those casinos with my own hands, and I'll be damned If I'm just gonna stand back and let you take away everything I've worked for!"

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, son... It doesn't have to be this way you know, we could join forces and avoid all this needless fighting."

"And let bygones be bygones, is that it?"

"More or less, yes."

"Well you can keep dreaming father, I'd die before I'd even consider it."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Yeah, you will be sorry when I'm through with you... You know something, I'd give anything, anything in the world to not have you as a father."

"Oh, Alex... I'm hurt."

"Oh, you're hurt... like those women you attacked? Ryan Lavery lost his sister because of you, innocent people were hurt and killed all because you wanted to punish me. People who had nothing to do with our twisted family dynamic. And why is it you couldn't just leave it between the two of us, why'd you have to drag innocent people into it, huh?!

"Are you finished?" Alexander asked, looking bored.

"For now, but I'll be back..." Zach turned around to leave.

"By the way, Alex... how are those granddaughters of mine?" Zach stopped short.

"Miranda and Gabrielle isn't it? And oh I almost forgot my grandson, Ian."

"You have no right to even say they're names."

"I am they're grandfather after all..." Zach approached his father.

"I'm only gonna say this once, you stay away from my family, and you stay away from Miranda." Zach said, getting in his father's face.

"Or you'll what?" Alexander asked.

"I'd like to know the answer to that, myself..." Michael said, Zach's mouth dropping wide open at the sight of his younger brother.

"Hello, big brother, long time no see."

"You." Zach said, a look of complete shock on his face.

"In the flesh." Zach was completely petrified; suddenly Zach violently grabbed his brother by the throat.

"You little punk you're supposed to be dead!"

"Stop this!" Alexander yelled as he broke the fight up from his chair, Zach finally releasing Michael after a short struggle.

"Love you too..." Michael said sarcastically as he coughed.

"Why, why are you alive?!"

"What happened to you, Alex... We used to be inseparable, and here you are trying to kill me."

"Let me tell you something, my brother is dead to me, and he's been dead for quite some time."

"A bit harsh don't you think?" Michael replied.

"You know what you are, Michael? A true Cambias from tip to tail, and it sickens me. And you know something, you two were made for each other."

"Well I believe you have spoken your peace Alex, now please leave." Alexander spoke up.

"And you..." Zach said pointing a finger at Michael "You stay away from Bianca and her daughter, or so help me I'll kill you."

"There is no way I'm gonna sit idly by while my daughter has no clue I exist!"

"You are not hearing me, Michael... You will stay away from them, _period._ "

"You threatening me, Alex? Or is it Zach now?"

"Look at you, Michael... Still the spoiled rich man's son, who thinks the world revolves solely around himself. You are a sad, strange, pathetic little man who had to force his way on a woman who didn't even love you, will never love you..." suddenly Michael violently tackled Zach, sending the two men hurtling towards a nearby table, a glass vase slamming into the floor and bursting into pieces. Michael had his brother in a choke hold, until Zack broke through and decked his brother square in the jaw. Stumbling backwards, Michael is caught off guard as Zach punched him repeatedly in the face, the last punch sending Michael tumbling to the floor.

Michael quickly picked himself up, wiping the blood from his face as he sat on his knees.

"So, tell me Alex... Is this how you get your kicks now? I seem to recall you were quite the playboy back in the day... bedding all those women, which we both know you didn't love, they were playthings to you. Ah, yes... poor pitiful Junior can't commit to a woman because his daddy didn't love him!" Michael replied sadistically in a childish voice, Zach swiftly grabs him by the throat and backs him up against the wall.

"Keep talking, brother and I might just finish you off..."

"We both know you don't have the guts!"

"Do you really want to take that chance, Michael?"

"Do your worse, Alex." Zach looks his brother dead in the eye and releases him.

"Now then..." Michael began, taking a few steps away from Zach.

"I do believe that you owe me an apology..." Zach let out a small chuckle.

"You must be joking."

"Oh not at all, I'm very serious big brother..."

"And why would I do that?"

"Come on Alex, its me Michael... remember all the fun times we had?"

"Yeah, I do... its too bad the man I knew never existed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael asked, taking a step toward his brother.

"You know something? I thought I knew you Michael, I really thought I knew you, but the fact is... I don't know you, I never knew you, not really."

"Oh come on, is this what you're giving me?!"

"I'm not giving you anything Michael, except goodbye and good riddance."

"Don't you walk away from me, Alex!"

"I'm done, Michael. I'm done with you, I'm done with our father, and I am done with this evil house!" Zach began to walk out.

"So, I hear Bianca had another daughter..." Zach stops.

"With you, of all people now how did that come about?" Michael asked as he walked towards his brother.

"What, did that lesbian slut go straight?" Zach violently grabbed his brother and shoved him against the wall.

"Whoa, temper temper Alex... I mean we both know Bianca has quite the body on her, I wouldn't blame you in the least if you hit that!" on the end of this, Zach physically picked Michael up by the torso and slammed him against a mirror, causing it to shatter into pieces, Michael could feel the glass tearing into his flesh.

"I think you really need to do something to get this anger of yours under control, Alex... I mean I might loose my temper every now and then, like with Bianca last night for example, but you really..."

"What did you just say?!" Zach grabbed Michael by the throat.

"Oh, yeah... I payed Bianca a little visit last night, we talked, we reminisced about the good old days..."

"There weren't any good old days, you bastard!" Zach tightened his grip on Michael's throat.

"Now you tell me..." Zach continued, through gritted teeth "What did you do last night?! What did you do to her, huh? What did you do to Bianca?!"

"Nothing she didn't want me to... You should of been there, the sexual tension in that room was palatable... She wanted me, matter of fact she needed me."

"The only thing Bianca needs from you and Hans Gruber over there is for you to stay the hell away from her!"

"What, are you her knight in shining armor is that it?" Michael asked.

"Don't tempt me, Michael... You have no idea what its taking for me not to end you right here and right now."

"So why don't you finish it then?!"

"Because, unlike you and our wonderful father over there, I'm not a monster..." Zach released his grip on Michael. Suddenly Alexander began to clap his hands in applause, having witnessed the whole thing.

"Bravo, encore encore! I must say that was quite the show you two put on!"

"Why didn't you do anything to stop him?! He could of killed me and you just stood there and watched!"

"Eh, I figured you could use some discipline..."

"Oh, that's really funny father... a regular laugh riot!"

"Well then, Alex... I believe you have made your point _very_ clearly, I think its time you took your leave of this place for now, I mean Michael will always be here anytime you feel the need to hit someone."

"Thanks a lot, dad."

"You won't have to worry about that Michael... Because I won't be back here, ever... But know this, father... I will fight you on this injunction, and I _will_ win, I'll make this into the ugliest court case the likes of which Pine Valley has never seen before, and you can count on that." Zach began to make his way toward the door, stepping halfway, he turns to face Michael one last time.

"And as for you, if I ever see you again, I will kill you... So you better stay out of my way."

"Oh by the way, Alex... one more thing."

"What?" Zach asked.

"If you happen to be worried about Bianca you don't have to be, I just roughed her up slightly, she's at Pine Valley Memorial if you'd like to check up on her like the good brother you are." Michael said sarcastically.

"You son of a..." Zach took one step forward.

"I really don't think you want to come at me again, Alex..."

"You're right, I don't... Matter of fact I never want to see your face again."

"Hey, its a small town... we're bound to run into each other."

"Well, for your sake little brother you better hope we don't." Zach said as he got into Michael's face. He swiftly turns back around and exits through the front door.

"Well, remind me to never get on his bad side again..."

"Shutup, Michael... That's one more person that knows you're alive."

"So?"

"So? So that means you have just made the plans I have that much more difficult to execute."

"You don't worry about that alright? From now on its all smooth sailing alright?"

"Well I'm glad to know you're so confident..."

"Well, somebody has to be pops..."

"You know something, Michael... I just realized that you have quite the wit on you, but you also have a mouth on you, and I have no idea where you got that from because you definitely didn't get it from me... Your mother on the other hand."

"Look, can we not bring mom into this, please?"

"Fine, fine. But you had to have gotten that attitude of yours from somewhere."

"Its simply those fine Cambias genes I was born with..."

"Oh please, Michael... don't delude yourself!"

"Believe what you want, all I know is I'm a Cambias like my brother said, and the Cambias family has always played by they're own rules... like Grandpa Ernesto, the first Cambias born in America... Now he didn't take anything from anyone, and anyone who got in his way he crushed... I'm simply one in a long line of Cambias men who's used to getting exactly what he wants, exactly when he wants it... No, its not simply being used to it, its because I deserve it!"

"And what is it you think you deserve, Michael?"

"Oh, that's simple... Money, power, Bianca... and _our_ daughters." Michael said rather cryptically in a whisper.

"Now you are starting to sound like a true Cambias, Michael!"

"Well, thank you dad..." Michael suddenly winced in pain as he felt the glass in his back.

"If I were you Michael I'd really get that checked, it could very easily become infected you know."

"Yeah... thanks for the tip." and with that Michael exited the room.

"Ah, that son of mine... He might actually be rather useful in my plans now, rather than a hindrance... Yes, when the time is right, my men will kidnap Bianca and bring her here... I have a room all set just for her, we'll simply lock her in, and sooner or later she will break. And then, the best part I've saved for last." Alexander rubbed his hands together and chuckled evilly "Bianca will walk down the isle and marry my son, whether she wants to or not, of course..." Alexander took his hands and swung the foot rests of his wheelchair aside, and began to stand. Finding his footing, he approached the wine cabinet and began to pour himself a drank.

"That's assuming my plan goes off without a hitch, which knowing that interlopers are lurking just around the corner may or may not be the case... Zach Slater, Ryan Lavery, Jackson Montgomery, Adam Chandler, even the well respected Martin family, had better watch they're backs, because none of them are safe from me!" he let out an evil laugh, and took a sip of his drink.

Meanwhile across town. Tad Martin had turned The Comeback, the former bar owned by Krystal into the Martin Pub and Grille. A teenage Jenny Martin sat at the bar fiddling with her phone.

"Ah, you have got to be kidding me... no way!" Jenny said to herself as she looked over the comments of several pictures of her fellow schoolmates. Not noticing her father was coming down the stairs dressed in a robe.

"And just where have you been all night, young lady?" Tad asked a startled Jenny.

"Oh, daddy... I didn't know you'd be up this early..."

"That's just it, honey... I'm always up this early!"

"Oh."

"You had me worried sick last nigh, you know that? I mean I was up half the night just pacing back and forth thinking the worst..."

"You don't have to worry about me dad, I'm a big girl who can look after herself, I'm sixteen years old."

"Correction, you're _only_ sixteen. I worry about you, kid..." Tad said as he playfully tapped her cheek with his fist.

"Well then, don't... everything's fine."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm sure."

"Well then, how about we get some breakfast going, how was it you liked your pancakes again? Oh don't tell me, icing and sprinkles with extra syrup!"

"How'd you know?"

"Sixth sense I guess." Tad replied, rummaging through the cabinets.

"Ah, here we go..." Tad said, popping his head back up having retrieved a frying pan. "Non-stick surface." Tad replied sarcastically as he traced the surface of the pan with his hand, causing Jenny to let out a slight laugh.

"Ah, so you think your old man is a goofball is that it?" 

"No, dad of course I don't think that..."

"Right..." Tad replied as he turned around and turned the stove on.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Tad turned around to see his daughter's smile replaced with a look of worry or sadness, he couldn't tell which.

"Hey now honey whats eating you, and don't tell me its nothing... We Martins can tell something's bothering another Martin."

"What are you, psychic or something?" Jenny asked.

"No, we just happen to be in tune with other people's feelings, that's all... Now come on, out with it... whats wrong?"

"Well, I've been thinking of mom a lot lately..."

"What about your mother?"

"I've just been thinking and, why did she leave? Was it because of me, did I do something wrong?"

"Now you just stop right there young lady... Your mother leaving had absolutely nothing to do with you, you got that?"

"Then why isn't she here?"

"Look, sweetheart... Your mother, she was just never the same ever since your sister Marissa died... and I think, something in her just died that day, she had just lost Babe a few years earlier and loosing another daughter like that just sent her over the edge I think."

"But she still had me."

"She knew that, honey... but she just couldn't take anymore pain; on some level I think she believed something would happen to you eventually if she stuck around, even if that doesn't make any sense. In her mind, I'm sure she did what she thought she had to do."

"By just abandoning us?" Jenny replied.

"I don't know honey, I wish I could answer that... I wish I could promise you the world someday honey, but I can't."

"Ah, well your pancakes are enough..." she replied as Tad hugged her.

"I love ya, kid..."

"I love you too, dad..." she replied as she stared out into space, obviously lost in thought. Suddenly she eyed Dixie coming down the stairs.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite blonde psychiatrist!" Tad replied jokingly as he embraced his wife.

"Well, something smells good what are you cooking?" Dixie asked.

"Pancakes as usual..."

"Pancakes? Isn't this like the fourth time this week?" Dixie asked.

"Well, my beautiful daughter over here insisted on it..."

"Oh come on daddy, don't drag me into this!"

"What?"

"Good morning sweetheart..." Dixie said as she kissed Jenny on the forehead.

"Morning." Jenny replied.

"Oh I just realized, you young lady better be getting to school soon."

"Oh, wow its a lot later then I thought..." Jenny replied, eyeing the time on her phone. "I better get going."

"But what about your breakfast?" Tad asked.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll get something for lunch at the cafeteria." she said as she gathered her text books and loaded them into her backpack. She turned around and began to quickly make her way out.

"Ahem..." Tad replied "Aren't you forgetting something, young lady?"

"Oh, yeah..." Jenny quickly ran back to the counter and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek "Bye, daddy."

"You be careful now, and no running!" Tad replied as Jenny seemingly vanished. Outside, Jenny stopped , looking through the window at her dad. Taking a few steps forward, Jenny surveyed her surroundings, taking care to make sure no one was looking, she pulled out a bottle of pills from her purse. Slowly popping open the top, she took out two capsules and quickly swallowed them. Letting out a sigh, Jenny began to make her way towards the bus stop.

Back inside, Tad put his arms around Dixie to comfort her.

"Hey... How you handling things about JR and whatnot?" Tad asked her.

"At first it was really hard, but... over time it gets a little easier, every day it gets a little easier, but at the same time..."

"What?"

"Its Adam... I'm really worried about him, he's taken JR's death really hard."

"Ah well now Adam Chandler is a tough old crone..."

"That's just it... He thinks he has nothing left to live for, living in that big empty house, all alone."

"Well, Stuart's there."

"That's not enough... I mean you oughta see him, I went up to visit him just a few days ago, he'd been drinking all morning and looked terrible."

"I'm not surprised, usually when a tragedy happens that's the first place a Chandler goes is to the bottle. It nearly destroyed JR and now its doing the same to his father."

"I think Adam might need help, I mean professional help..."

"You volunteering?" Tad asked.

"I don't think I'd be qualified... Plus I don't think Adam would want to talk to me about it anyway."

"Well, on the subject of you not being qualified... That's crazy, you Mrs. Martin are one of the most qualified people I've ever known."

"Really?"

"Really... and you know something else?"

"What's that?" Dixie asked.

"You and I are going to have a feast with all the trimmings, eggs, bacon, ham, the works."

"Oh, come on Tad... You know I don't have time for that I have to get to work this morning..."

"Ah, look at you... The beautiful psychiatrist with a million patients." Tad replied jokingly.

"Its not a million, more like... six."

"Its already been decided, you and I are going to have a big breakfast and have a wonderful time being together this morning, and that's final."

"Well, then... I guess I don't have a choice in the matter... Welp, I'm going up for a bath, call me when breakfast is done."

"You got it." Tad replied. Dixie made her way back upstairs. Suddenly she grasped her head in pain, stopping short outside the bathroom.

"Ah..." Dixie groaned, her vision having become blurry and unfocused.

"Not now, please not now..." Dixie replied, having experienced this terrible pain before. Suddenly her legs began to buckle and lose balance, she had to grab hold of the doorknob just to keep from falling over. Suddenly she dropped to her knees, the pain in her head intensifying. Tears began to form in her eyes as her breathing intensified. Then as soon as it started, the pain subsided and Dixie's vision adjusted itself to normal.

By now she had started gasping for air, desperately trying to get her nerves under control. Taking her cell phone from her robe pocket, she began to dial a number. Meanwhile at Pine Valley Memorial, David Hayward's phone began to ring, he swiftly answers.

"Dixie?"

"Yes, its me David..."

"Whats wrong, you don't sound good?"

"I... I..." Dixie couldn't form her words all of a sudden, all she could do is seemingly cry into the phone.

"Dixie, try to calm down... tell me exactly whats wrong."

"Its the headaches..." she said through tears.

"What, still?" David asked.

"That's just it David, I thought had them under control but I don't."

"Alright, well where are you..."

"At home."

"Okay then, I'll just come over and..."

"No!"

"No? What do you mean no? Dixie this is serious."

"You listen to me David, I don't want Tad to know about this, alright?"

"You do know you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later, right?"

"Yes I do, but I'll do it when I'm ready!"

"Alright..." David replied begrudgingly "When do you want me to see you?" he asked.

"How about this afternoon?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay... I just happen to have some time, how about twelve thirty?"

"Okay, I'll be there." And with that Dixie hung up the phone, leaving David with an extremely concerned look on his face.

Meanwhile, back at the Cambias estate, Alexander is on the phone.

"Now you listen to me... I want Adam Chandler dead! The sooner he is gone the sooner I can enact my plan for a hostile takeover of Chandler Industries! What do you mean you can't get passed the security? That never stopped you before! All I know is you better start showing me results, otherwise you are terminated. And I don't mean in the traditional sense if you catch my drift." Alexander hung the phone up.

"Damn it! Why doesn't that old bastard die already? No matter, he will be out of the way sooner or later... And then, I'll have the power to destroy all of my enemies. After that..." Alexander chuckled "After that Cortlandt Electronics will be my next target, and then that makeshift cosmetics firm headed by Erica Kane. Ah Erica, my dear sweet Erica... Never had I known such love until I laid eyes on you. Not to worry though, you and I will be together soon enough, and together we'll rule this town together as man and wife, it'll be glorious! Never could there be a more perfect union then you and I, and we'll do great things together!" Alexander laughed evilly as he looked at a portrait of Erica that was hanging on the wall in front of him.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Adam Chandler stumbled through the den of the Chandler mansion, a half drunk bottle of whiskey in hand.

"Ah, another day... another bottle of whiskey to finish off!" Adam said drunkenly; nearly loosing his balance, he grabbed hold of the wall to steady himself. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Door bell..." he said in a daze, but no one answered "Door bell..." he said again, still no response "Door bell!" still no answer.

"Ah, yes... I fired all the servants! I guess the mighty Adam Chandler will have to answer his own door, what a thought that is!" he stumbled towards the door and opened it, it was Stuart.

"Hey, Adam..." Stuart said in his usual friendly tone as he stepped inside.

"Oh, Stuart... come to visit your lowdown snake in the grass brother?" he said, taking a drink of his whiskey.

"Oh, I don't think you're a snake, Adam..."

"Oh sure, you of all people would say that..."

"Are you alright Adam? You seem a little... well not like yourself."

"What, can you see it? I'm plastered! Smashed! Loaded! Wrecked! And I am loving it!" he chuckled as he approached the wine cabinet.

"Now wait a minute, Adam... You've already got that whiskey bottle half finished, I don't think you want to go and do that!"

"Oh, don't you worry about that... Adam Chandler of all people can hold his liquor!" he said as he chugged down a glass of scotch, then threw the glass aside where it shattered on the floor. Taking a few steps forward, he loses his footing and is caught by Stuart, Adam starts to laugh hysterically.

"Don't you see, Stuart? Its a game, its all one big game!"

"What is, Adam?"

"Life... Life is one big game! The game of life, how about that?! I mean we're born and we live for a few decades and then we die...I mean, its funny! Hysterical even!" he continued to laugh. Stuart contemplated that for a second then began to speak.

"What's funny about that, Adam?" Stuart asked.

"What's funny about it? What's funny about it?! That my dear brother is a very good question, the million dollar question, that's what it is!"

"Okay, Adam... I think you should sit down for a minute, come over to the couch with me."

"You know, Stuart... something just came to me..."

"What's that, Adam?"

"I just realized, I don't like how this room looks at all! I mean whoever did the decorating here has absolutely no taste in anything!"

"But Adam, you oversaw the whole remodeling yourself..."

"I did? How about that!"

"Adam, I think you should try drinking some coffee or something, try to get sober..."

"Oh, but sober is so overrated! Its much more fun with a drink in hand!" he said, taking another swig from his whiskey bottle.

"Now Adam... I really think you've had enough of that, now!"

"Heh, heh... remember the time when you and me use to play pranks on old man McKinley? You'd ring the doorbell and then take off running?

"As a matter of fact I do... I do remember that! My gosh I hadn't thought of that in over sixty years..."

"Perhaps this whiskey of mine has memory restoring properties... You know I should market this stuff."

"Adam, you should take a break from the whiskey for a few minutes, alright? Maybe drink some water or something!"

"I don't want water, alright? All I want is my booze! And no one, including you is gonna take it from me!"

"Okay, Adam... I won't take the bottle."

"Thank you."

"But I really don't think JR would want you doing this to yourself!"

"Oh, but JR could out drank me any day of the week! For instance, remember the time he nearly killed Bianca by shoving her off a balcony? Oh how about the time he lost his mind and shot Marissa?"

"Those are terrible things to remember, Adam!"

"Yeah, well maybe its because we Chandlers are terrible people!"

"You are not a terrible person, you Adam are the best person I've ever known, no matter what anyone else thinks of you!"

"That's nice of you to say, but it still doesn't change the facts... My son is gone, and I'm all alone. I haven't seen Hayley in years, Colby is out living her own life... I've been married ten times, all of them ending in divorce. I mean, whats the point of anything anymore? I even lost out to Tad Martin of all people, twice! First with Brooke and then with Krystal... I suppose he's just the better man, that's all!"

"I'm sure its not as bad as you think it is, Adam... I mean just think of all the things you have to live for!"

"Like what? Name one thing, Stuart."

"Well, your grandchildren for one."

"Oh, yes... grandchildren who never get to see me! And you might as well forget AJ, he's too focused on starting up that musical career of his out in California, when he should be here!"

"Okay, Adam... I think you just need to take a step back, just let me make us some breakfast or something, anything to break this string of self pity you have going on now."

"I happen to like self pity... and I like my whiskey!" he chugged it once again.

"Hey, I have a wonderful idea... whats say you and I go out on the town and pick up some girls, huh?

"Oh, Adam... that is an awful idea! I happen to be married!"

"Oh come on, Stuart... Live a little, besides we only have one life to live after all!" he laughed.

"Now why does that sound familiar?" Adam contemplated for a moment., then shrugged it off.

"But what about Brooke?"

"Hmm, what about her? It's not like she's coming back, I made sure of that."

"You don't know that! She might come back to you yet!"

"Oh, I've given up on Brooke... I've just had too much heartbreak in my life, and I can't handle a relationship with one more woman, If I do I'm bound to loose what little sanity I have left." he said as he looked out the window.

Outside, a man dressed all in black had a sniper rifle trained at the Chandler mansion, prepared to shoot Adam.

"Well then, Adam... I'm gonna go fix us some scrambled eggs, toast and ham! And you're gonna eat it! Now come on!" he said as he grabbed Adam by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen. Adam avoiding death by mere seconds as the scope had been trained at his head.

"Damn it!" the man dressed in black cursed as he threw his rifle to the ground in frustration. "Mr. Cambias isn't going to like this one bit." he said as he walked off.

Meanwhile, at Pine Valley Memorial, Bianca had just finished signing herself out of the hospital after she opted to stay overnight.

"Have a good rest of the week, Ms. Montgomery!" the nurse replied.

"Think you Becky, I will. " as Bianca turned, she was greeted by her mother and uncle Jack.

"Oh, sweetheart... We came as soon as we heard the news!" Erica embraced her daughter in a hug.

"Oh, your arm! What happened honey? Did you fall or..."

"I'm okay mom, there's nothing to worry about!"

"Well your call sounded awfully serious over the phone..." Jack replied.

"Oh, I'm sure we were just overreacting, that's all... Isn't that right, Bianca?" Bianca looked lost in thought.

"That is all it is, isn't it sweetheart ! Unless... Its a lot more serious then you want to let on." Bianca turned away and began to take a few steps as she hugged her shoulders.

"Honey, you can tell me! You can tell me anything, you should know that by now!" Bianca turned around, tears having begun to form in her eyes.

"Something's troubling you sweetheart, and Jack and I want to know what it is so we can help you through it, whatever it is!"

"Its... Its about Michael" she said through tears.

"Michael?" Erica asked, seemingly confused.

"Michael Cambias?" Jack replied.

"Michael Cambias? Why... Why would you bring him up?" Erica asked.

"He... He's back in town." Bianca replied, this just made Erica and Jack even more confused.

"Michael Cambias is in town... But that can't be sweetheart, Michael Cambias is dead, he's been dead!"

"Turns out he's not as dead as we all thought, he's alive mom."

"But everyone knows you shot him in self defense all those years ago, I mean you made sure he could never hurt you again!"

"Well, apparently that's not the case... He came to see me at my apartment last night."

"He what?!" Jack asked, raising his voice a tad.

"And he..." she began to tear up.

"He did what sweetheart?" Erica asked as she put her hands to her daughter's face trying to comfort her.

"He attacked me, no he assaulted me..." Bianca said.

"He... He didn't... Oh please Bianca tell me he didn't, not again?!"

"He didn't but... he's the one who did this to me!"

"Oh, thank God that monster didn't hurt you like that again!"

"Well, I have a feeling he would have if David hadn't shown up..."

"David? What does David have to do with this?" Erica asked.

"He's the one who saved me... Michael, he was standing over top of me, he was ranting and raving and David managed to sneak up behind him and hit him with a vase."

"Well, obviously that was too good for a monster like Michael Cambias... If it had been me I would have put him out of his misery."

"Yeah, well I'm actually glad you weren't there then... I'd hate to think of you going to jail because of Michael, because he isn't worth it mom. His death already nearly tore this family apart the last time, and Kendall nearly went to prison for it!"

"And she would have, honey! She would have done anything to protect you, you know that!"

"Well, I don't want to imagine how things would of ended otherwise, If I hadn't remembered at the last minute what I'd done."

"Well, that's in the past now honey."

"I don't know, you know what they say mom... How the past has a way of repeating itself..."

"Bianca... please don't think like that!" Erica replied.

"How can I not think like that, mom? Michael Cambias is evil, and he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants! And what he wants right now is to see his daughter..."

"Miranda? Oh trust me honey, I'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near her, you can count on that!"

"Michael will find a way, he always finds a way."

"Well not this time... We beat him once and we can do it again, together."

"I wish I was as confident as you are, mom..."

"Well, now I think I have had just about enough of this gloom and doom talk..." Jack spoke up.

"Until we get a handle on this Michael Cambias situation, I want you and Miranda to move into the mansion with us." he said as he touched her shoulders, attempting to comfort her.

"I appreciate that, Uncle Jack, I really do but I can't do that... I'd just be imposing."

"Nonsense, you're moving into the mansion and that's final, you got that?" he said as he touched her nose lovingly.

"Yeah, I do... thank you."

"Don't mention it, I love you sweetheart..." Jack said as he kissed her on the head.

"I love you too..." Bianca replied as she hugged him.

"Bianca, honey... why don't you go wait for us on the grounds, maybe take a walk, take in some fresh air... and Jack and I will be there in a few minutes, okay?" Bianca hugged Erica, then made her way towards the exit. Turning away from her husband, Erica is visibly shaken."

"Honey, Erica are you alright?" Jack asked as he walked towards her, gently touching her on the shoulders to calm her down. She turned around to face him.

"Its just... I can't believe all of this is happening, most of all to Bianca of all people... I mean, hasn't she been through enough already?"

"Hey now... I don't want you to worry about a thing, alright?" Jack said as he gently touched her chin and lifted her head up to face him.

"I'll take care of everything..."

"But, Michael Cambias... He's a very dangerous man Jack, I mean who knows what he's truly capable of... I mean you saw what he did to Bianca!"

"Yes, I did... But if that little punk even thinks of coming around us or Bianca, I'll make sure to give him a warm welcome."

"Now, you know the number of my chauffeur, right?"

"Yes, but why?" she asked.

"You just have him pick you up outside and help Bianca get settled in back at the house, I have some things to take care of and I'll be home soon." he walked off

"Where are you going?" Jack suddenly stopped and turned around to face her.

"I'm gonna find out how Michael Cambias came back into our lives, and I'm gonna make sure he goes back to whatever rock he climbed out from under..." and with that Jack was gone.

Meanwhile, in Mississippi.

Babe was going through the finances for Lou as he was short staffed, she went over the mountain of papers, trying to make sense of the numbers as business continued around her. She was glancing through the books, trying to see the best course of action to make the cafe more profitable. Finally, she shut one of the books and let out a sigh, laying her head down on the book seemingly in defeat.

At that moment, a young woman of about seventeen walked through the door carrying a small infant, who was no younger than six months. Babe's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Ah, who's that..." she half teased the baby girl "Who's that? Is that my sweet little girl?" she said as the woman approached her and laid the baby on her lap.

"I'm sorry, but she just started crying and wouldn't let up, and since you were only a few blocks away I figured I'd bring her to see you." the young woman replied.

"Oh, that's alright Terri I'm glad you did..." Babe replied as she bounced the baby on her knees.

"Don't mention it, I was happy to."

"Oh, my gosh I almost forgot..." Babe suddenly had a realization. "Here I've had you watching her for the past three days and I still haven't paid you... Oh I am so sorry, Terri!"

"Don't worry about it, I don't really need the money on top of the allowance my folks already give me, I'm just happy to help anyway I can."

"That's sweet, I appreciate everything you've done for us, I really do."

"Hey, its only the right thing to do."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"So, would you like me to take her back to your apartment or..."

"That's alright Terri, I think you deserve a break... Why don't you take the rest of the day off for yourself? I think I can take care of her from here."

"Are you sure? I mean don't you still have four hours to go before the work day's over?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, I'll manage."

"Okay then, thank you..."

"Can you say bye-bye sweety, huh?" Babe asked the baby. "Bye bye Terri!" Babe said as she playfully had the baby wave her hands as if she were waving goodbye.

"Bye bye, Bess." the young teen replied as she walk towards the exit.

"Ah, do you have any idea how much I love you, honey?" she said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Its just you and me, huh? Two girls against the world..." she flashed back to the day her and Bess found each other. Babe sat unconscious in a run down hotel room dressed in a hospital gown.

"Uh..." Babe groaned as she began to stir awake, putting her hand to her throbbing head. Slowly opening her eyes, she struggled to adjust her blurred vision, until it finally cleared up.

"Where..." she began "Where am I?" she asked herself as she surveyed her surroundings. She stumbled over to a mirror in the room and looked into it. She didn't recognize the woman staring back at her.

"That face... I don't recognize that face... Who... Who am I?" she stumbled backwards and bumped into a small baby bed. Looking behind her, she saw the most beautiful baby girl laying in it, fast asleep.

"Who... Who are you, little one?" she asked lovingly as she touched the baby's forehead and stroked it gently. She couldn't remember any thing about where she came from, how she ended up in this hotel room, but she knew instinctually that she had to be her mother, she could feel it.

"I'm... I'm your mommy, aren't I?" she asked. "And... you're my little girl, isn't that right?" she began to cry.

"I don't know who I am... But I promise you, I won't leave you... I'll never leave you, I promise you my sweet sweet girl..." she said through tears as she picked the baby up and held her. The flashback ended.

"Don't worry, Bess... We'll get out of the gutter soon, and we'll find out who I really am... and then we'll have a better life, just watch." she said as she kissed her on the forehead.

At the Cambias estate...

Alexander sat in his chair casually sipping a glass of scotch. Out of boredom he began to fiddle with the glass, moving it in all directions, before sitting it back down. Just then a rather husky man in a business suit entered the living room and caught Alexander's attention.

"Mr. Cambias..."

"Ah, its about time you showed up..." Alexander replied as he got to his feet and walked over to the man.

"I see you have regained the use of your legs..."

"Well, you see my friend I have had the use of my legs for quite some time now..."

"I see."

"And I would like for you to keep this information to yourself for the time being, do we have an understanding?" the man nodded.

"Now then, how goes business?" Alexander asked.

"Well our drug trade has gone up exponentially since your initial investment..."

"Meaning?"

"Profits are up, and that's all we really care about..."

"Ah, a profit man, I like that..." Alexander said as he patted the man on the shoulder.

"I just have one question, Mr. Cambias..."

"And that is?"

"When exactly do you plan to send the rest of the money you promised through the pipeline?"

"You must have patience my good man, Rome wasn't built in a day after all... You will get your money when the time is right."

"When will that be..."

"It will be at a time and place of my choosing, that's all you need to know."

"You know something, Mr. Cambias I don't believe that's good enough..."

"What, is my word not good enough for you?" Alexander asked.

"My father is not a very patient man, Mr. Cambias... You, of all people should know that better than anyone, and I've heard you've been known to drag your feet when it comes to your investments."

"Now, you listen to me, Carlo... I am the one who got you out of prison after you got busted for cocaine smuggling! It was I who had your sentence reduced to community service, as I see it, your father owes me one for getting his worthless son out of the clink! And when I tell you you'll get your money, I mean that!"

"Well, I've heard your word doesn't amount to much, Mr. Cambias, especially when it comes to my father."

"Now you listen to me, you little bastard..." Alexander grabbed him by the collar. "I don't give a damn what Angelo Santini thinks of me or my family, you tell him he'll get his money when I damn well decide he gets it!"

"You know Mr. Cambias, my father is a very powerful mob boss, so I wouldn't be laying a finger on me if I were you..."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Santini?" Alexander asked.

"More like, a warning..." Alexander swiftly released his grip. He began to approach the wine cabinet and pour himself a brandy as Carlo tried to regain his composure.

"You know, I'd watch my step if I were you, Alexander... My father is head of the most powerful crime syndicates in all of Pennsylvania, and he has ways of making people disappear."

"More threats, Mr. Santini?"

"No threats... I just think you should tread lightly in your dealings with us, thats all."

"Tread lightly you say..." Alexander suddenly turned around and splashed the entire drink in Carlo's face.

"How's that for treading lightly?" Alexander asked.

"Obviously, you're in a bad mood... I do believe our business is concluded."

"Oh, no... We're not through here yet Carlo." Alexander said as he lightly grabbed Carlo by the shoulder.

"What else could we possibly have to talk about, Alexander?"

"For one thing, we need to talk about respect for your business partner... and you my young friend haven't got a respectable bone in your body, you do know that don't you?"

"Is there a point to this..."

"Not one that you'd care to learn about I'm sure... You just make sure those drugs get to the right people, namely the local high school and to Jenny Martin in particular!"

"Why is it you've targeted the Martin family anyway? What did they ever do to you?"

"My reasons are my own, and its none of your concern..."

"Fair enough... You just keep up your end of the bargain, and the Santinis will keep ours."

"For your sake, I hope your telling me the truth... Now get out!" and with that Carlo exited the room.

"It won't be long now... Everything is beginning to fall into place, and soon I'll have the Martin family on they're knees! How destroyed Tad Martin will be when he finds out his precious little daughter is a drug addict." he smiled evilly.

Elsewhere, Jack sat on a bench in the park using his cell phone.

"Yeah, hey this is Jackson Montgomery..." he said to the man on the other line "Yeah, Travis's brother. I know its been a long time, maybe we can get together sometime, but right now I need your help with something."

"You happen to still have those FBI contacts of yours by any chance?" he asked.

"Okay, good... his name is Michael Cambias... he was thought to have been shot to death years ago, but apparently he's not as dead as everyone thought... I want you too look into where he's been all these years."

"I don't know, If I'd have to guess I'd say he's probably been lying low somewhere in Europe... I'd imagine his father, Alexander Cambias might of helped him fake his death and flee the country."

"Yeah, thanks... I really appreciate this, and make sure you keep me posted, as soon as you get any information, I want you to share it with me, alright? Good... I'll be in touch, bye." Jack hung the phone up. He began to dial his home number.

"Yeah, sweetheart its me... just calling to let you know I've taken care of that little business and I'm on my way home right now, I love you too Erica, bye." he hung the phone up. Unbeknownst to Jack, a mysterious person dressed in black approached him from behind. Turning around, he was shocked at who it was.

"You? What the hell are you doing here?" Out of nowhere the man pulled out a gun from his coat pocket, and pulled the trigger. Unable to act in time, Jack is hit square in the torso. Grabbing the wound with his hand, Jack gasped for breath. Moving his hand from the wound, he looked at his blood stained hand in shock, before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

As Jack lies there lifeless, the man is revealed to be none other than Michael Cambias, a blank expression on his face as he looked down at Jack. Placing the gun back in his pocket, Michael walked off, leaving Jack for dead.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander sat in the sitting room fiddling with his ipad. As he slid through the news stories, something caught his eye.

 **Chandler Enterprises on the verge of bankruptcy**

Alexander smiled wickedly, when the time is right he would swoop in like a predatory hawk, and steal Chandler Enterprises right out from under Adam Chandler, who would be dead soon. He is suddenly pulled from his thoughts at the sight of someone very familiar entering the room.

"Hi, grandpa..." the young woman said as she approached Alexander and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alexandria?" Alexander said, surprised to see his granddaughter.

"Wh... What ever are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I got lonely and figured I'd come visit you... so I caught the next flight out from London, and well here I am."

"Indeed you are." Alexander replied. "Its very good to see you my dear, I've missed you." he said as he lovingly hugged her.

"Although, I do wish you had at least called first, informed me of your arrival and I could have had the servants prepare a homecoming for you!"

"Oh, now what would have been the surprise in that grandpa?" she asked.

"I suppose you're right."

"So, uh... where's daddy?" Alexandria asked.

"Oh, your father? Well, he's... he stepped out to take care of a few things, but he should be back anytime now."

"Oh, well I can't wait to see him."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be equally happy to see you to, my dear."

Elsewhere Michael is walking down an alleyway, trying to put as much distance between himself and the park where he had just shot Jackson Montgomery not several minutes ago. Stopping to think for a moment, he remembered the gun in his pocket. Of course the gun, how could he of been so careless? He had to get rid of it somehow. Stopping at a dumpster, Michael threw the weapon in it, then shut the door.

"Damn it, Montgomery!" Michael slammed his foot against a trash can which sent it tumbling several feet.

"You should of just left well enough alone! I already have enough problems with my father, brother and Bianca on top of you digging into my past!"

"And now I could have the FBI on top of me, and that definitely won't sit well with my father and all his grand plans as he puts it."

"Jackson Montgomery has already set it in motion, which means I'm backed into a corner either way, unless..." he contemplated for a moment. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, this is Michael... I have a job for you, and it can't wait."

Meanwhile, at the Montgomery residence.

Bianca went through several boxes of stuff from her apartment, looking through several old picture frames. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a picture of her with her grandmother, Mona. Taking the picture, she sighs.

"I miss you, grandma... So much has happened to me these past few years, and I wish you had been here to help me through it, but you were here in spirit at least." she sat the picture down and surveyed the room.

Just then, Bianca heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Bianca asked softly.

"Miranda."

"Oh, come on in sweety." Miranda opened the door and slowly made her way inside.

"How are you?" Miranda asked.

"I'm good, how about you? Enjoy the concert last night?"

"Eh, it was okay... I'm more concerned about you right now, mom."

"Why should you be concerned for me, sweetheart? I'm fine..." she touched hands with Miranda with a smile.

"I really am fine, Miranda... please don't worry about me, okay?"

"That's easier said than done, mom... And you know it."

"Look, you really have nothing to worry about okay? I'm safe, you're safe, your grandmother is here in case we need her, we'll just be staying here a few days until I can figure some things out that's all." Miranda turned her back to her mother and took several steps.

"There's... There's something else bothering you, isn't there Miranda?"

"I don't know its just... something doesn't add up here, its like I'm missing a piece of the puzzle."

"Piece of the puzzle, what do you mean by that, sweetheart?"

"I mean, I come home and find our apartment trashed, windows to our balcony shattered, and blood, what I'd assume is your blood, mom."

"We've gone over this, some strange man broke into our apartment, I thought I already explained all this to you?"

"That's just it mom, I don't buy the fact some strange man broke into our apartment and assaulted you!"

"Well, someone did this to me sweetheart..."

"I know that mom, but by the way our apartment looked, I'd say this guy really had it in for you for some reason, as if this was personal."

"Miranda please, just drop it?"

"I can't mom... There's something you're not telling me and I need to know what it is!"

"I... I've told you everything you need to know, I can't tell you anything else than that... I can't."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"I can't, its as simple as that."

"Mom, please... This is me you're talking about, your daughter who loves you and only wants to help!" Miranda said, desperately trying to get the truth from her mother.

"Miranda, please... I..." Bianca's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I can see something's tearing you apart inside, mom... Please, just tell me what it is and I can help you get through it!"

"You can't, Miranda... There's nothing you can do about this."

"How can I know that if I don't try?"

"I see what you're trying to do sweetheart, but there are some things in this world that no one needs to know!"

"Don't say that! Tell me what it is I don't need to know, what you don't want me to know!"

"I wish I could sweetheart, but I can't, not now... I'd hoped I'd never have to tell you this..."

"Tell me what mom?"

Bianca turned around and saw the hurt in her daughter's eyes

"Please, mom... The truth, that's all I want to know, please..." she said through tears.

"Okay... I'll tell you." Bianca replied, a sullen look on her face.

"Thank you..."

"I just hope once you hear the truth, you don't hate me for it..."

"Hate you for it? How could I ever hate you mom? I love you!"

Bianca turned from her daughter and let out a sigh. Taking a step towards the window, she began to tell Miranda the truth of what conspired the night before.

"Years ago, right before you were born, there was a man named Michael Cambias." Miranda listened intently.

"He came to town and tried to take over your grandmother's company... Not just her, he crossed almost every one in town, including Adam Chandler, he was an evil, sadistic man Miranda... I couldn't name anyone who didn't despise him, and I was one of them."

"Eventually, he failed in his attempts to steal my mother's company and he blamed me for it... And then, one night." she suddenly stopped.

"One night what?" Miranda asked.

"One night... I... I was at Myrtle Fargate's boarding house, she'd stepped out for the night and it was storming really bad, I hadn't seen anything like it before, lightning strikes, the horrible sound of the thunder, and it was terrible, just awful."

"I went into the sitting room, and there he was... he'd been drinking and he was violent, more violent than usual... and there was something in his eyes that night, I could see it... It was something evil, almost inhuman... He was trying to apologize for what he was attempting to do, but I wouldn't hear anything he had to say."

"I tried to get him to leave, or to at least let me leave but that just made him angry..." Bianca began to tear up.

"He wouldn't leave me alone! He grabbed me, I told him no! I begged him not to do it! But he just laughed at me, the bastard laughed at me!"

"And then uh..." she began, trying to calm herself down "You, uh... you can guess what happened next." Miranda was shocked at what she just heard.

"He... He... raped you?"

"Yes."

"Mom, I'm speechless, I... I don't know what to say!"

"But that's just it Miranda, that's not all..."

"I don't understand, what do you mean there's more?"

"Not long after that I found out I was pregnant..."

"Mom... You're not saying, please don't tell me you're saying what I think you're saying..." all Bianca could do is simply nod.

"No... No! I don't believe it, that's not true! It can't be true..."

"It is, Miranda... And believe me I wish it wasn't true, I wish with all my heart it wasn't but it is..."

"So, what you wish you hadn't had me in the first place, is that it?!"

"No, Miranda of course not... You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you should know that!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, all this time... My whole life has been a lie! And you knew it was a lie, mom... all this time you knew my whole life was based on a lie and let me go on believing it!"

"Miranda, I did what I thought I had to do to protect you!"

"So, where is he now?"

"What?"

"Where is he now, what did you tell him you were pregnant and he just cut and ran?"

"Not exactly... Matter of fact he was overjoyed when I told him the news, but not for the reason you think... he was convinced the fact I was carrying his child would make him even richer, it was all about the money for him, he didn't care about being a father to you, not a real father... You were just considered to be a meal ticket for him."

"That still doesn't answer my question where is he now, mom?"

"I went to confront him at a condo where your aunt Kendall was living at the time, I'd brought a gun with me for protection."

"What happened after that?"

"He came after me, and I pointed the gun at him... I was afraid, no terrified that he'd try to hurt me the same way again, I wasn't about to let that happen... and I shot him."

"So, you killed him? You killed my father?"

"It wasn't like that Miranda, it was self defense!" she tried to comfort her daughter.

"No! Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again!" she yelled.

"Miranda, sweetheart please don't push me away like this!"

"I can't help it mom, not after everything you've told me... All the lies, telling me I was a test tube baby, all of it was a lie! And like an idiot I believed that crap! What else have you lied to me about?!"

"Nothing sweetheart, I have never lied to you Miranda!"

"Yeah, except about this..."

"Miranda, please..."

"Please what, mom? Forgive you? I don't think I can, not for this!"

"Miranda, you don't know the whole story! There's a lot more to it than you realize..."

"Like what..."

"The fact that Michael Cambias is alive!"

"What?" Miranda blinked her eyes, not sure if she had heard her mother right.

"Its true, he showed up at our apartment last night, I answered the door thinking it was you, and Michael demanded I tell him who Miranda was."

"And did you?" Miranda asked.

"I didn't have to, he put it together himself."

"And, what exactly happened last night..." Bianca is silent.

"Please tell me mom, I have to know what happened last night..."

"He... He forced his way in, he put me in a choke hold and tried to kill me." Miranda winced at this news.

"He forced himself on me, but I managed to fight him off... He was dazed on the floor, and he was rambling about how I should get to know the real Michael, and so I told him what I really thought of him."

"And?"

"He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit... He grabbed me and we slammed through the windows onto the balcony, where he kept hitting me, and hitting me, he wouldn't stop, he was enjoying it. He hit me until I started spitting blood."

"Oh, mom... I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault, sweetheart..."

"I... I think I owe you an apology mom."

"You don't have to apologize sweetheart, I know by keeping this a secret I hurt you, I can see it in your eyes."

"Well, I certainly am one to talk, after what you went through."

"Well whatever I did or didn't go through, its in the past now... Right now, we need to stick together and if we can do that, we can get through anything, as a family." the two embraced each other in a hug.

"I love you, mom..." Miranda said through tears.

"I love you too, Miranda... I always have, and I always will."

Elsewhere at the park, Derek Frye surveyed the crime scene as Jack was wheeled away on a gurney with a oxygen mask placed over his face. Just then Jesse appeared. Stepping over the crime scene tape, he approached Derek.

"Derek?" Jesse, surprised to see his old friend and former chief of police.

"Oh, hello Jesse..." he replied.

"How you been, man?" he asked as they shook hands "Last I heard, you'd been transferred to the Boston PD, what are you doing back in town?"

"Well, I just figured it was time I came back home... managed to convince the mayor to reinstate me back to my old job."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that... I guess the criminals in this town won't be getting rest anytime soon, with you back on the job."

"Well, I did happen to glance at the bulletin board before I came down here, looks like crime has picked back up since I left."

"Well, now that you're back I'm sure all those criminals are gonna be running for the hills when they hear you're back on the case."

"Let's hope so... Anyway, I believe its time we got down to the nitty gritty of what happened here."

"So, you got any ideas?" Jesse asked.

"For one thing, the bullet couldn't of been fired no further than nine feet, ten at the most."

"And the CSI team has confirmed that?"

"Not yet, but just call it a hunch, and I have a feeling I'm right."

"Well, I do trust your intuition..."

"It hasn't failed me yet..."

"And that right there is what makes you the perfect choice for chief of police... that gut instinct."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Detective Hubbard..."

"Well, I can at least try..." Jesse let out a small chuckle. "So, we can assume that whoever shot Jack meant to kill him or at least do some serious damage?"

"Considering it was nearly point blank range, I'd have to say yes."

"Well, hopefully when Jack regains consciousness he can shed some light on this mystery, but in the meantime you know what I think we really need to do now?" Jesse asked.

"What's that?" Derek asked.

"We need to find that gun..." Jesse replied.

Back at the Cambias estate...

Alexander and Ally sat in the sitting room in silence. Alexandria was flipping through a magazine that had none other than Erica Kane on the cover. Glancing over at his granddaughter, Alexander could make out the image of his obsession.

"She's so beautiful, how does she do it? And at that age?" Alexandria asked.

"Indeed she is... Stunning in fact." Alexander replied.

"You know..." he began "I met her once, many years ago..."

"Really?!" Ally asked her grandfather in excitement.

"I did... January 16, 1969 to be exact. Her father Eric Kane was a famous actor, though his career was greatly waning by that time... I could see her from across the room, and in that moment I was instantly smitten. Her beauty was unlike anything I had ever seen before or since, really. Ah yes, I remember it as if it were yesterday, at that time your grandfather Ernesto Cambias was in charge of Cambias Industries and I was quiet the wild playboy."

"Seriously?" Ally asked.

"Indeed I was, my dear... Perhaps if it had been another time, another place, I would have married her."

"Well, why didn't you?"

"That..." he gently touched her hands "Is a very good question, my sweet..."

"Anyway... Its been a while since I got here and daddy's still not back."

"Do not worry you're beautiful head over that, I'm sure your father will be here any moment." as if on cue Michael walked through the door, visibly shaken. Ally took off running towards her father, and embraced him in a hug and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hi, daddy!" she said excitedly, Michael was stunned to see his daughter.

"Ally?! What are you doing here?"

"What you're not happy to see me?"

"Of course not sweetheart..." Michael managed to temporarily change his composure "Of course I am happy too see you, I'm always happy to see my little girl! I... I just wasn't expecting you to be here, that's all!"

"Is that really all?" she asked.

"Of course that's all it is! Promise." he said as he smiled at her. "Now I want to hear about you, what have you been up to back in England? And how's school been, they haven't become jealous of your beauty have they? Any boys try to come onto you?"

"Dad!"

"What, I'm surprised you haven't had to beat the boys off with a stick yet!"

"Well, there might be one boy..."

"Only one?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that... By the way, you still taking those art classes?"

"It is my favorite, you know."

"You still into painting those portraits of yours?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I've painted several..."

"Oh, really?"

"I even brought some with me to show you, they're up in my room, I'll go get them..." Michael smiled at his daughter as she made her way up the staircase and disappeared. Michael's smile quickly faded as he regained his nervous composure. He quickly approached the wine cabinet and began to pour a drink.

"Michael, what on earth is the matter with you? You look terrible!" Alexander replied.

"What was that?!" Michael replied as he turned around to face his father, drink in hand.

"What is what? Michael you're not making any sense!"

"You know very well what, father! What is she doing here?!"

"She became lonely back in England so she decided to come for a visit..."

"Well, you certainly don't seem worried about this in the least!"

"And why should I be?"

"Do you really have to ask, father? She's Gabrielle's identical twin sister! You remember the egg we created that split into two fetuses, don't you?!

"Of course I do Michael!"

"So, whats to keep Gabrielle from running into her in town and putting two and two together, huh? What then? Won't that put a dent in your plans?!"

"Admittedly, that might and I say only _might_ make things slightly more difficult, but I don't really care one way or another, I'm just happy to see my granddaughter again after all this time."

"Oh, sure father... you're happiness is more important than keeping your plan under wraps."

"What is the matter with you, Michael? I mean look at you... you're sweating, you're obviously troubled about something, now truthfully, tell me what is going on with you!"

"I... I might of shot someone."

"What do you mean you shot someone?!" Alexander yelled.

"Not so loud or she'll hear you!"

"You shot someone?!" he said in a whisper.

ler"How? When? Why?!" Alexander asked, his anger seething.

"Jackson... It was Jackson Montgomery I shot alright!"

"What? Jackson Montgomery is back in town?"

"Yeah, he came back to town with Erica after they heard the news that Bianca was in the hospital!"

"Really..."

"Oh, for crying out loud father, this is no time for your ridiculous obsession with Erica!"

"I'd keep my eye on the prize if I were you, Michael..."

"What is that supposed to me?"

"I am not concerned with Jackson Montgomery, he's merely collateral damage as far as I care... Indeed, this may make it that much easier for me to move in on the beautiful Erica."

"So, what... If anything I did you a favor? Is that it?"

"For once Michael, you took the initiative, by taking care of an obstacle for me..."

"It wasn't like that alright? He started digging into my past and I panicked, alright?!"

"Considering you shot him in the first place, whats to stop you from finishing the job..." Alexander pondered.

"Oh no, father... I am not gonna kill Jack for you!"

"And why not? Surely you had something in mind when you decided to shoot the man! What Michael, did you think you'd threaten him with the gun? Shoot him in the leg, scare him off huh?!"

"That's the point, father... I wasn't thinking alright?!"

"That's your problem right there son, you don't think before you act, you never do!"

"All I know is if Jack pulls through he can positively identify me as the shooter..."

"Well then Michael, you'd better hope he _doesn't_ pull through!"

"Well now, it looks as if you really are ticked at me then... What's the matter dad, I thought I did you a favor?"

"Indeed you did, but that doesn't mean I'm not angry! If Jackson Montgomery survives, it won't only mean trouble for you son, but trouble for me as well... It could very well bring all my plans crashing down around me!"

"You know something, you seem to have gone off on a little tangent here... what was all that about keeping my eye on the prize? What prize exactly?"

"The prize is my hostile takeover of Chandler Enterprises!"

"Chandler Enterprises? What makes you think I give a damn about Chandler Enterprises or Adam Chandler?!"

"You better give a damn, because if this plan works, you will be the son of a very rich man! Chandler is the third, the third largest company in Pennsylvania next to Buchanan Enterprises!"

"Oh, and I guess you want that too?"

"Maybe, maybe not... we'll see what happens."

"How exactly do you plan on getting your foot in the door, last I checked you have no connections to Chandler whatsoever."

"That, Michael... is where you're a wrong, for you see... I have a trump card."

"Oh, really? And whats that?"

"Babe Carey..."

"Babe Carey... Isn't she dead?" Michael asked.

"Far from it... she's alive and well, working at a diner in Mississippi..."

"Come again? She's alive, how?"

"As you will recall, David Hayward was involved in a top secret government project codenamed "Orpheus", it involved essentially reanimating the dead."

"Yeah, leave it to David Hayward to get involved in some Frankenstein experiment..."

"Not long after the project was shut down, though Mr. Hayward continued the experiments in secret, that is until he went to prison for shooting JR Chandler, and his research was abandoned, and his colleagues disappeared for fear of being discovered... I merely utilized his breakthroughs, and used that to resurrect Ms. Carey."

"What, you mean to tell me the research you stole from David Hayward, actually worked?!

"Indeed it did, better than I could of ever hoped for... Its ironic isn't it? Mr. Hayward so desperately wanted to bring his dearly departed Arabella back to life, indeed he succeeded in reviving several people, among them your brother Alex and Stuart Chandler..."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that Alex was dead?"

"Was" being the operative word, Michael... Yes, David succeeded to a degree, though a solution for reviving his daughter eluded him, its ultimately what drove him to join Project Orpheus in the first place, though this proved to be futile, but he refused to leave the project, he was obsessed, some could say to the point of madness, in finding away to reunite with his daughter, that combined with the death of his other daughter Marissa and Mr. Hayward finally snapped, shooting the young JR Chandler."

"Huh, so that son of a bitch finally did it? He finally found a way to have power over life and death... I'm impressed."

"As you should be... Yes, the scientists on my payroll did manage to duplicate the procedure, and Babe Carey snapped back to life just like that..." Alexander said, snapping his fingers. "Thus, where David Hayward failed I have succeeded..."

"Why do I get the feeling a big happy reunion with his daughter isn't what you had in mind?"

"Hardly... I have big plans for Ms. Carey... However, the procedure had an unforseen side effect that could of ruined my plans then and there..."

"And what was this side effect?"

"It seems at the time of her death, Babe Carey was pregnant with her husband, JR Chandler's child... Since she was revived, so too was the fetus."

"And how did you get past this little obstacle?"

"Simple, she was kept in an induced coma until the date of delivery approached, at which point mother and daughter were separated for a time, three months at the most, while Ms. Carey underwent extreme mental conditioning... Finally, when all was said and done, her memory was wiped clean, and she was left in a hotel room along with her daughter."

"Well, bravo father... I got to say, you've turned into a big time villain!"

"Yes, well... save the applause for later Michael, for you see this was only the beginning... You see, when the time comes, Babe Carey will be my loyal servant, and will do everything I command of her, and more... All she needs is to hear a trigger word, and she'll have no choice but to obey me!"

"That doesn't explain how this will help get your hands on Chandler..."

"I had a feeling you'd be wondering that, and its really quite simple... A few months back, I managed to acquire a fairly large amount of Chandler stock through several shell corporations I set up, as we speak we have people of my choosing sitting on the board of that company, and if all goes according to plan, they'll all make a very handsome profit from this agreement of ours, and once the reins are formaly in my hands, I'll transfer those stocks to Babe, thus making her my proxy... Its almost poetic in a way, that Chandler Enterprises will ultimately destroy itself from the inside out!"

"You'd already be in charge, so what purpose would Babe Carey even serve?"

"The reins of a company are easy enough to acquire, holding onto them is the hard part... No, half the board is still loyal to Adam Chandler, therefore if you can't beat them, join them... By giving those shares of mine to Babe, I insure the board remains loyal to me, considering she is family after all, not to mention the mother of Adam's grandchildren... Plus, considering Adam Chandler will be dead soon enough, the board will be looking for a familiar face to maintain some semblance of continuity."

"Adam Chandler, dead? Oh please, that old fossil will outlive us all!"

"On the contrary, I do believe Adam Chandler is not long for this world..."

"Really? How's that?"

"Just a feeling I have... Life can sometimes be so unpredictable you know... You never know when someone could experience an accident of some sort..."

"Oh, I think I get it now... You've put a hit out on Adam, haven't you?"

"And what if I did? The way I see it, Adam Chandler could be a very troublesome obstacle for us in the future, best to get rid of him now..."

"And what about my problems? The fact I shot Jack?"

"What about it? Michael, I'm sure you have absolutely nothing to worry about... Yes, you shot a man but it's in the past now, and the only thing left to be done is to dispose of the gun, and without a gun the police won't be able to pin a thing on you!"

"About that..."

"What's the problem?"

"I might of already gotten rid of it..."

"You already got rid of it, well where did you get rid of it?"

"I... I left it in a dumpster."

"You did what?!" Alexander raised his voice as he got up from his chair, grabbing Michael by the collar.

"Wha... What's going on here, you can walk!"

"Yes, Michael I can walk... I've been able to walk for some time, you fool!"

"Why... Why didn't you tell me?"

"That is of no concern to you, right now I'd be concerned about myself if I were you!"

"What does it matter as long as I got rid of it?"

"It matters because that makes it that much easier to locate and get your fingerprints from it!... Now you tell me, where did you put that gun?!"

"I already told you, I left it in a dumpster in an alleyway!"

"Which alleyway?!"

"Between Mainstreet and Agnes Drive!" Alexander released his grip on Michael.

"Now, you will go back to that alley, you will retrieve that gun and you will bring it to me, do you understand? And if anyone happens to see you, you're on your own!" just then Ally's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Oh, she's back... Just don't stand there, get back in your chair!" Michael said.

"Okay, I brought the two portraits I thought you'd like the most!" Ally could sense the tension in the room "What's the matter? What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, your father and I were merely discussing important business having to do with Cambias Industries, weren't we Michael?"

"Oh yeah, business talk is all it was honey..."

"Must of been some intense business talk..."

"Yeah, you could say that..." Michael replied nervously. "So, uh what have we here... Is this what they call a birmingham?" Michael asked as he looked over one of her portraits.

"The setting sun represents life coming to an end, but it also signals the beginning of life, as life can't come from nothing, even so, death gives way to rebirth." Ally explained.

"Thats very poetic, Alexandria." Alexander replied.

"I'll say it is." Michael said.

"Well, uh..." Michael began as Ally sat the portrait against the wall "I'd love to see the rest of your art honey but I just remembered, something's come up at Cambias..."

"You're leaving now? But you just got here!" Ally replied.

"I know but its very important business that can't wait...

"But..."

"Ah, don't worry about a thing I'll be back in an hour, and we'll have a big dinner to celebrate you coming home alright?"

"You promise?"

"Hey, would I lie to you sweetheart?" he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Alexandria... More than life itself, you know that right?" Michael asked.

"Of course you do! I'm you're little girl after all!"

"Yes you are, and you'll always be my little girl too, never forget that..."

"I won't..."

"Alright, I'll see you soon sweetheart, bye..." he said as he approached the door.

"Bye." Ally replied as Michael walked out the door. Ally sighed, she had just gotten home and already her dad was leaving on business, just like when they were living in England.

"Now now my sweet, don't be blue... tell you what, I'll get the servants to prepare your favorite meal, fried chicken with mashed potatoes and baby carrots!" Alexander said, trying to cheer up his granddaughter.

"Thanks grandpa..."

"And if you are still hungry, you can have another meal with your father tonight, it will be nice having the whole family at one table for a change."

"Yeah." Ally replied, still visibly disappointed.

Outside, Michael's cell phone began to ring. He swiftly answered it.

"Yeah, its me what? Okay then, I'll be right there..." Michael hung up the phone and let out a triumphant smile.

"Well, it looks as if things are starting to look up for me..." and with that he made his way down the walkway to the driveway.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
